


harry pota n da vampire dairies

by Imlearningpls (mrrychristmas2020), mrrychristmas2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrrychristmas2020/pseuds/Imlearningpls, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrrychristmas2020/pseuds/mrrychristmas2020
Summary: cousins harry and elane discover their magic inheritage





	1. chapter 1

deer dairy,

hi my name is elana goldbeg n im living in my auntie prevall and uncle venom's hous ein numba 6 private drive after my parents drowned in a river. dey have a son dursly and afta all diz time n always wanted a child so they <3 me v much. they are v kind plp so they are also keeping hary pota who waz they're nefew from auntie preveall's sista mary pota but they h8 him cuz he's a boy. he's v narcissitik and tries to make eryfin abt himself. i also h8 him ciz he alwayhs tries to take my spotlife. alzo i am more deprezzed so...

tdy i wore my maroom mom sweata w/h ocean blue jeanz n yello converze. i wasd my face wif st ivory apricoat scrub. i did my eyes with jc palette witch ( _wink wink_ ) haz a v good pigmentatipn n put on 1 coat blak n jh lipstik. tdy is my bday so i alzo put on my fav sticker earing n fake eyelases carefully ( _careful wif da glue!!_ ) so i wz ready to go out of my big room.

durly had come 2 n we both made down da stairz noisily 2 help cosin hary wake up. he glared at us ungrafully. i rolled both my eyez at him n sat down at the dining tabel. autie prevell had made honeycomb n boba tea, my fav! i smelled at her as hary gave a grown. he didn't like sweet thingz but it wz my bday so he didn't have any.

'titakimasu.' i screamd b4 diggin in but uncle venom said so i stopped. 'you have a letta, elana.'

just me?,' i aksed excitedly.

he shook his bald head. 'all of u, exceptz hary.'

i smelled happily opening the letter. it wz from prof saltzmom. it sed- 'elana u hv ben accept in2 da salavotor skool of witches n wizards! congratz. u can mak payment immediatey in da gryffindor bank account belo n start ur adventurez somewher. lots f lov, mr sultzmom'

i got the same! said durly. i wz happy becuz tht meant i didn't have to go alone but den...

a black crow flew in from the cimneyy and den smoke came like a gravyard!! it came n sat on hary's bowl of ketup soup! he started crying sadly becuz dat wz his fav. the crow vomitted a smily letter onto his pantz n dursly n i laughed. but den he opend da letta n smelled. 'i have been accepted to salavator skool 2!' he exclamed.

'no!' but it wsn't me or durly. it was uncle venom n auntie prevel. 'go 2 ur room n neva cum out hary' venom told him,

he was abt to leave when... an horrible sexy vampire brok da door. she came.

she locked just like me but her hair wuz curlier n shiner n silkier. she wore blak leather jacket n pearl earings. she had a cool black bike helmet on. i wz so jealous.


	2. chapter 2

'hi im katarina petrova.' she said evily,' n im her to tak u 2 da skool. get in ma bike.'

uncle venom said no but den she threatend to kill durley if he did not let him so, so he reluctanly agreed. 'but my stuff!'

'it has taken 2 skool hun' she chewed a gun.

'how,' i asked confused n she rolled her purple eyes. 'magik duh. keep up.'

'magik?' durley wimpered but katrina just laffed. 'girls, u r wizards. i m 2.' my mouth fell.

den she flew us to da mall n we bought our wands n other stuff. den she left us in da carriages pulled by those invisible deers dat only dead plp can watch. durly could not watch dem n got deprezzed so i told him he shuld kil hary n den he would c it. he raised his wand n pointed it at hary n then he screamd 'DIE' but noffin happened. just den a dirty girl w/h bushy hair walked in. she said she was looking for her grog but den stayd to see da spel. it wz hermione!

'DIE' yelled ron again but noffin happned.

'hm r u sure dat is a spel' hermione moaned. she opened her book n showd us da correct spel.

'ARACADAVER' durly thurst pointing his wond but hermione stoped hum.

'ur going 2 take his eyez out plus ur not saying it rite. it's _a-va-da-kah-da-vra_ not _ara-ca-dav-er.'_

durley got embares cuz he can only read to 10. 'y don't u do it urself if ur so smrt.' she cleared his throat.

' _avada kedaver_ ' a green lite came n hary fell.


	3. chapter 3

the carriage took us 2 da great hall. der were da teachers there n i saw katrina 2 but she didn't wave at me. i pouted. den a ghost of a beautiful colleg student came. i knew who she was.

'jenny wtf i thot claus steaked ur hart n drank u dry' but i couldn't touch her. hermione came n said ' she is a ghost. she came back bcuz she wuz afraid of deth n dumbledore gave her a job.' it wuz finally all making sense to me.

jenny still had ptsd from the day she was murdered so she didn't remember claus eliyah n other orignals. 'what house do u think u will get,' she asked beningly.

'house?' i aksed confusd n hermione came again n said der were 4 houses. gringots, duffledog, rumpleclaw, n slyther.io. 'every1 wants 2 be in gringots n no1 wants 2 b slyther.io cuz da headmaster hits them.' but den prof sultsborn said my name n i had to go to da stage.

he put that house hat they use to put children in their place into my head. 'omfg this is so difficult. ur head is so complex elana.' but den 'plz i don't want 2 get hit n 2day is my bday make me a gringoat' i peeded. 'ok sister' he sed but den i remembered. 'oh n alzo make my cosin drley a gringots.' n he nooded.

n then 'gringotrs' he cried. i smelled with joy. every1 clapped.


	4. chapter 4

durley wuz also put in gringots . i wuz so fuking happy. oh yeah harry is sill alive bcuz even if hermion did da spell currectly she couldn't kill him cuz we only learn avada kedabra in da 4th yr. he is in slytherio ha! got wht he deservd. i heard prof dubledoor beat him in da dungeons after da ceremony

anyways i got to my dorm. it was pink n black n they had given me a crow. ik it was not from prof katerina bcuz she h8s me. 'wht s ur nam?' i asked it wisely.

'im headwig' it cried cutely. i love it already.

next day my 1st class was biology. dere was prof snake there. i could tell he didn't like me either but i didn't care. just when i went to sit down at an empty seat, i stopped. 'u can't sit w/h us.'

it was... darkco malfoil and that fuck hary. i was so mand.

'actully i cn't seat anywher' i said cooly.

'becuz u have **Hemorrhoids..'** hary whsiperd it but i heard.

'no. im just getng sick brething da same air as u.' i snaped n i wuz abt to go away but den prof snake said 'sit down at the front ms. goldbeg.' i did it resentfully.

'classs ill be teaching u mitosis 2day. mitosis is da process by which green plntz cook food.'

'no' i said n the clas gaspd.

'excuz u, ms golbeg. did u hv anything 2 say?' he ejaculated menecingly.

'no, it is not. das fotomorfosis.' i corrupted him with a smirk.

'miss goldbeg ms pervell n mr venom mightve spoild u but i wil not let u get away w/h u disrupting my clas. n u can't use ur parents drowning as xcus nymore cuz dat wuz many yrs ago. mayb ur dad shudlve askd steve to save himself rather den u n i wouldn't hv 2 deal w/h u.'

'wtf is steve?' i askwd but he quickly sed 'oh nuffin...' i could totally c harry n malfoil snickering. i culd fell my ears get red.

afta class i left all my books n makeyup n stugg n ran out crying. dursly brought dem for me later but not rn cuz rn i wuz in da feman's bathroom n hermione came.

i had locked the door n she stood out n said pls come elana. don't cry but i wuz too mad. she said alamohora n da door opnd. 'wtf hermione u will go 3 jail.' i said but den she hugged me. she wispered orbiate n suddenly i felt all warm n comforted. i wuz so happt i couldn't even remember y i wuz crying.

'cmon letssgo to da queditch practice.' she smelled at me n we went happily.


	5. chapter 5

der wuz darko n harry in da quiditch field but i ignord dem. prof booch told us to told our brooms n rub dem 3 tims n we would fly but b4 i could do it i heard a scream. it wuz a random guy who wuz also from gringots. he went into da hair n fell down on his head. i heard a sharp crack n rushd 2 him. he wuz leaking blood everywher.

'oh no he died' i said sadly. prof booch ran away. 'we shuld bury him' sed one fo da rumbleclawz. 'im boneie btw' she said.

'omfg boneie ur smrt right? can u bring him back or smth dat wuld be so cool.'

'i can but onyl in s5 when im da anchor 2 da other side' she explained sagely but den darko swooped in n tore hiz necklace from his neck.

'give it back u fuker' i sed. 'itz nut gud 2 disrespect da ded,' boneie cried but he laughd cruelly. den he flew away in his broom. 'catch me if u can haha.'

i took my broom n rubbed it 3 times. just as hermione wuz abt to garb me i wuz in air. i chasd darko across da field. 'cruxio' he shuuted but hermione blcokd him from below. i smelled at her. den he came 2wrds me but boneie meltd his brain n he fell off his broom. i took da necklace n went to da dead boy but he wuzn't ded anymore. 'omg boneie how did u-'

'it wuzn't her. im a vampire. im stefan btw.' i felt like i heard the name b4 u i couldn't think. i handed him da necklace n he said 'ty but i think it wuld look bettr on u' n he put it in my neck. i blushd but den... 'Elana goldberg come.' it wuz prof mcdonald!!1


	6. chapter 6

but prof mcdonagall wuz nit angry. she congralutaed me bcuz i had saved stefan n took me 2 da quiditch captain wood. he wuz so happy 2 see me n made me da kicker. when i came back every1 wuz jealous.

anyway i went into my room n took a bathe. den i put on a red 1-piece w/h frills n black fishnets n red converse shoes. this time i did my makeup wif da consipiracty palett dat i had bought. it wuz also pigminted but not as much as the jc 1. i had put on a base coat so i peeled off da one coat blak n put it n my pell bag. i put on zyler da cat holo in 1 hand n menchie da cat in another. i wuz feeling a little musty so i sprayed rose water in2 my face n armtips.

den i went 2 charms. dere wuz boneie n hermione dere. durley wuz there 2. prof litwick told us 2 make a fether fly. 'aquarium levisa' durley moaned sexily but hermione currupted him

'it's not levisa it is leviosa' but den i saw da seat beside me wuz empty n then suddenly dere came stefan. i wuz shocked. 'wht r u a vampir stefan?'

'yea' he sed but den he suddeny got up n sed 'u shuld stay away from me elana' n left. i wuz so curious.

'yeah u shuldn't talk to vampires elana' hermione came. 'dey will kil u lik ur auntie jenny.' but i didn't care. 'stfu u mudblod' i spat venomously at her.

hermione's green eyez filld w/h tearz n she left da class in tears. just as boneie wuz packing up her stuff,, prof quarrel came. 'dat fat thing is in da skoll!1' he scremed n he fell down. i felt so kuilty. i locked at boneie n she wuz thinking da same thing. we both sed 'hermione',,


	7. chapter 7

we ran sexily into da bathroom where hermione wuz crying. den we heard a scream. 'save me elana' she wuz saying.

the green thing wuz so dirty but i stabbed it w/h my nose anyway cuz i felt guilty for what had happend to hermione but it did not die.

den durley came. he scramed 'aquarium leviosa' n da thing flew 2 da air n threw it out da window. hermione wuz shaking n crying like a dog . we hugged her n den she thanked me for saving her.

suddenly prof snake, mcdonald n dublebomb came. ' u could've died like ur auntie jenny' ejaculated snake.

'omfg a 1st yr student took down that gren thing. how did u do it elana' queried prof dunglebomb.

'u hv been v brave' prof mcdonald sed in her raspy voice. ' 50 pointz 2 gringots but also u cou;d've died but didn't so dat's not good so 100 pointz will be taken from slytheio. hop u lern u lesson.' den she left.

we were leaving to go to da village of mystik fallz to get some chocolate grogs but den we heard a flute. when we went into da room, dere wuz prof katarina! n quarrel!


	8. chapter 8

he took out his hat n den i scremd. it wuz claus!!! 'omfg claus i thot u died.'

'no dat wuz ur aunt jenny. i cnt die.'

i felt faint. 'i challenge u 2 a duel of wizard's chess' sed durley but he lost cuz he wsn't smrt. but den hermione won n den she started fighting katerina. boneie did a puzzle n gave me a stone.

'give me dat stone elana u don't even know wht it is.'

'no claus. ik wht it is. it is a philbuster stone to bring u back. i don't want to chop another tree down just 2 kill u. just die rn n save me da trouble.'

'it is u who shall die elana'. but it wsn't claus... it wuz voldemold!

claus turban fell in2 da lava like my aunt jenny. i grasped. dere was a heavily concealerd face behindc claus head!1 it wuz laging loudli n sed u wil gif meh da ston elana or u wil die.

no clays', i sed cying bravly. he did a sepl n sudde nly i had blak leatha rope tentacls all ova me. he came n started checking my pant poket. 'die u lil bich,' i told mhin but den he sharted scrweaming. my tears wyz 2 pure n it burnt his skim!! i spit on him n he fell down. but da tentacls wuz stil dere. i wuz lusin consceience

but den i wok up. i wuz in horspital wig n ms pumpkin wyz signing my casty.

'i c u wok up elana' dubledore wuz der 2.

'y did vlodemor cum, prof dumbekm'

'he is evil elana'

'ur lying. tell me da truth abt da prosthetic'

'how did u know?'; she was shocked

'i thot abt it'

'omg elana ur so smart'

'i qil count 2 5 tell me fas'

'he kil ur parents cuz dat teacha sed u wil kil him so he wuntd 2 get rid uf u when u were a stufpid child but da sp[el cam bak n kill bim insted n now he is tryn 2 cum bak n kil u agen'

'omdg i knew it'

'elana u hav don mor dan adult wizrds but i mus ask u 2 sacriledge urself 4 da wizarding wrld,, k?'

'ew no, u do uit'

'ok'


End file.
